


All Through the Night

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Affection, Angst, Dealing With Trauma, F/F, Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, Soft Kisses, This is just an excuse for me to write them being soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: In the shadows of the evening, Alleria finds solace in the arms of her wife, Alexstrasza the Life-Binder."We have no past we won't reach back, keep with me forward all through the night."





	All Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kissanminttu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/gifts).



> This is for Julia, who literally just deserves all the soft Alexeria content in the world <3

_Fire. Blood. Death._

_Each one a ravenous beast that chased Alleria Windrunner, relentless in its hunt for her. She saw visions of a massacre, of those she loved most. Of those she had failed. To be abandoned by those she held dear, just as she had done to them._

_Then came the great thunderous uproar of dark voices._

_“You failed them, you abandoned your son to a cruel and terrifying world. Your sisters suffered. The world BROKE them and you weren’t here!”_

_Alleria pleaded in the darkness for Alexstrasza, for her guiding light to save her. But nothing, save for the Void’s haunting laughter echoed within her soul._

_“You are nothing. She will abandon you, just as the Paladin did!”_

_The hateful words continued, until Alleria could only scream. Like she had done while imprisoned, scream until she had nothing left in her. Until her voice gave up and her lungs screamed right back at her._

_It did nothing. The screams drowned them out for a time, but when her voice faltered and gave way, the accusations and the malcontent they held for her came rushing back._

_She failed, she was weak and this was the fate she deserved._

_They made sure she would never forget it, made sure she would never forgive herself._

_“Pathetic. The Life-Binder would be doing herself a favor if she cast you aside as everyone else has, you are NOTHING. You mean nothing.”_

_Death was her only legacy. It was what she lived for - Death._

_As the beasts of her torment, her insecurity closed in all around her. Alleria gave in to them, to the horrors they played in her head. Of what her failure would wrought upon those she loved most. They showed her images of herself standing before a sea of black, alone on the precipice._

 

Until she awoke.

She shot up from the mattress with one final cry of agony, the soft crimson sheets pooled around her waist and left her bared to the cool evening breeze. The chill was a welcome sensation when compared to the overwhelming dread that threatened to consume her.

With a muffled sob, she buried her face in her hands. Shoulders trembled with her own grief, she felt so alone. So completely defeated, these voices would never stop with their malicious torments. Not until she was dead.

“...My love?”

On the bed next to her, Alexstrasza had slept soundly until Alleria had let out her cry and stirred next to her. She rose to sit up next to her wife, warm hands rubbing up along her spine.

Alleria could only lean further into the touch, unable to resist her warmth. Even as she drowned her sobs out in the softness of Alexstrasza’s neck, the Queen’s hands cradled her ever so sweetly. Her touch casting away the shadows from the ranger’s heart.

“Shhh, shh, I have you now. Those voices lied and toyed with your mind, beloved. Whatever cruel and malicious words they spewed are false, you are above them.”

The Life-Binder knew, she always knew when the voices had spoken to Alleria. When they had taunted and tried to lure her in, Alexstrasza always knew. Each time the Queen held her close, strong arms cradled her in an embrace so soothing that she felt as if she would never be cold or afraid again.

It was some time however before her sobs would fade, finally changing into a series of soft broken whimpers. Every time the voices and their harmonious vile shouts assaulted her head, her chest would ache and her limbs would tremble.

But in the light of the Dragon Queen, no darkness or suffering could persist. Her touch was a blessing, her fingertips grazed the aching muscles and bones to free her from her pain. She touched Alleria with such a reverence that the poor elf felt like crying for an entirely different reason.

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

Alleria shook her head and said nothing more, content to stay buried in her wife’s arms. Knowing, logically, within her own heart - Alexstrasza would never hurt her the way Turalyon had.

Alexstrasza nodded, pressing her forehead to the side of the ranger’s. “I understand, one day you must let that darkness out of your heart and free yourself from that weight you carry. But for now…”

“Just h-hold me. Hold me and...gods, don’t you dare ever let me go.” Alleria rasped out.

The Life-Binder shuffled around her, stood up from of the bed and tugged Alleria to her feet all in one fluid motion. The warmth of her hand guided her across the room to the table, where Alexstrasza picked up her cloak from one of the chairs.

“Cannot have you freezing in this evening air, my love.”

She draped her cloak around her wife’s trembling shoulders, tugging her impossibly close. The enchanted fabric instantly brought her solace, the firm arms of the Dragon Queen even more so. Alleria felt ever so secure in her tender embrace.

"Don't l-let me...go."

“I wouldn’t dream of it, not in a thousand lifetimes, my darling.” Alexstrasza purred into her ear.

Together, wrapped so tightly in each other's arms, they danced circles around each other. Across the marble stone floor that made up the floors of her quarters, they swayed to the rhythm of a song that none could hear but the two of them.

In one sweet start, Alexstrasza pressed a reverent kiss to the crown of her head. 

"You are so warm, I could never tire of being in your arms."

"Then never leave them, my beloved." Alexstrasza hummed.

Gently, she nuzzled her head against Alleria’s. Their noses bumping against one and others, no words needed to be shared. They spoke with their touches, even the softest ones.

The way the Life-Binder purred, how her lips pressed kiss after gentle kiss to every inch of Alleria’s face. Reminding her just how deeply the affection for her ran within Alexstrasza’s veins, how much she was adored.

But the Queen was ever prone to whispering sweet nothings to her wife, this night would be no exception.

“I am so madly in love with you, Alleria Windrunner.”

Alleria felt a smile suddenly painted across her expression. “Really? I had _no_ idea.”

Alexstrasza grinned, kissing the ranger. “With all my heart and soul, but perhaps I need to show you once again. Whatever your heart desires, whatever I have the power to give - you need only ask Alleria.”

“Marry me.”

The Dragon Queen locked their hands together to look at the beautiful ring that adorned Alleria’s finger. She smiled and kissed her again, whispering into her lips. “I already have, silly ranger. If I could do it again, I would do it a thousand times over. You are mine, and I am yours. Nothing can take that from us.”

Alleria, having long forgotten her torments, laughed and leaned back. She felt her face aching with her smile, but she found that she cared little for that brief glimmer of pain. Alexstrasza was perfection, everything about her was simply breathtaking.

“Then I could want for nothing more. Just let us stay like this, you chase away the darkness of my dreams. When I fall asleep next, let my dreams be only of you, Alexstrasza.”

Alexstrasza kissed her again, allowing herself to linger but for a moment. Then kissed her cheek, letting that low purr roll off of her tongue when she felt Alleria’s hand reach up to rub circles on the back of her neck. It was heavenly.

“Your soul is safe with me, beloved. In your sleep, in your waking hours and in the middle of the night - I wish only to see you smile, to dream that beautiful dream.”

The ranger squeezed her eyes shut, allowing herself to relish in the closeness to Alexstrasza. She felt that gentle sway of their bodies, the warmth of her cloak and gentle evening breeze dancing around her ankles.

“You know...for a dragon, you’re an awfully big romantic.” Alleria teased.

The Life-Binder let out a soft laugh, nuzzling deeper into her wife’s hair. “My heart knows not how to hide how it feels, I mean everything I say to you. But you deserve nothing less than this.”

Alleria hummed, feeling the hand that Alexstrasza had on the small of her back hug her closer. Her embrace was heaven, her hands held and touched. Revering every inch of her bared skin, but never once did they tug or grasp at her. They held her as if she was the most precious treasure in all of Azeroth.

“You are so very precious to me, Alexstrasza. You have my heart, completely.” Alleria murmured against her cheek, half asleep in the warmth of her arms.

“And you are most precious to I. Sleep peacefully now, just let it all go. You are safe, you are loved and I intend to remind you of that every hour of every day.”

In the arms of her wife, Alleria felt herself give in to her exhaustion. She did not fear the fall, she knew Alexstrasza was there to catch her. She trusted her with every inch of her body and soul.

A yawn fell from her lips, Alleria murmured into her wife’s neck as she melted further into her. “Never...let me go.”

“I vowed it to you, I wouldn’t dream of it in a thousand lifetimes.”

When the exhaustion in her bones became too much, the Life-Binder held strong and swayed for them both. Alleria could barely keep herself awake, but she lingered with her love. Even the hand on Alexstrasza’s neck went lax, she needed her rest.

Alleria’s last waking thought was of the smile on the Queen’s expression, how her golden eyes burned ever so bright in the darkness and the softness of the sheets beneath her as she melted into the bed.

“All through the night, I will be awake and I will be with you. Let yourself rest, beautiful.”

As the ranger finally drifted off into a deep slumber, Alexstrasza kept her word...

All through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This Whole Things based off a song and I have had it on repeat for hours hngnghg. The Sleeping at Last cover of "All Through the Night"


End file.
